<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>okay, this is definitely your fault by caseoflovers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26952841">okay, this is definitely your fault</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/caseoflovers/pseuds/caseoflovers'>caseoflovers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hoshi no Kaabii | Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, Kirby (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossover, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, aka: the wave 3 gang sitcom, as of writing this ive never played triple deluxe so sorry if taranza is ooc, group therapy session special episode, heavily influenced by the 4kids version of the anime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:53:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,912</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26952841</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/caseoflovers/pseuds/caseoflovers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Magolor, Taranza, and Susie are on board the Lor when they abruptly get transported to another dimension. Fortunately, they find some familiar faces... but something's different.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>101</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>god i hope none of my friends find this</p><p>[EDIT: AS OF 12/10/20 I HAVE REWRITTEN THE FIRST CHAPTER]</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Lor Starcutter was floating through the vastness of space. Its oars moved in a precise, mechanical pattern, sending it swiftly along through the starry ocean. A mast bearing an emblem of a glowing blue star stood high, a reminder of the ancients who constructed it centuries ago. It was truly a technological marvel, seething with power. And from inside its hull, a voice came…</p><p>“AAAGGGHHH NOT AGAIN.”</p><p>Magolor was cooking ramen in the Lor’s kitchenette. Okay, cooking was a strong word, more like boiling hot water and accidentally spilling it everywhere.</p><p>Susie and Taranza, who were lounging on the sofa, heard his anguished cries. “Don't tell me Mags spilled hot water everywhere again,” Susie commented, not looking up from a magazine.</p><p>Susie, Taranza, and Magolor were supposed to be going on an intergalactic vacation to Halcandra. Keyword, supposed to be. Unfortunately, right now they were lost, wandering around in a dimensional wormhole, looking for a way out. Susie’s idea, of course.</p><p>Taranza sighed. “I suspect so,” he said, getting up. “I’ll go see.”</p><p>When he opened the door to the kitchenette, there was water spilled everywhere.</p><p>“Should I grab the paper towels?” he suggested.</p><p>“Yeah, thanks,” he replied.</p><p>Using one of his six floating hands, Taranza reached towards a cabinet to his left and pulled out a new roll. The convenience of having three pairs of hands is being able to get things done 3 times as fast, so between the two of them, the mess was cleaned up easily. They brought out the ramen cups to the lounge area, Taranza handing one to Susie, and sat down.</p><p>“Alright, we’ve got enough ramen to last us two more weeks, so hopefully we can get out of here by then,” said Magolor.</p><p>“Goodness, how much longer is this little detour going to take?” Susie asked.</p><p>“Well, I <em>would</em> know, if you hadn't insisted on taking a <em>shortcut</em> instead of the usual route,” Magolor retaliated. “Now we're lost because the Lor doesn't have any data for this specific sector. <em>And</em> we're dangerously low on fuel. We could be stranded here for who knows how long.”</p><p>“Oh please, I know this place like the back of my hand. We’ll be fine. Besides, it's not my fault you're scared of those measly little - what did you call them? Sphere doomers?” She giggled. “Hilarious, really.”</p><p>Magolor fumed.</p><p>“Susie, be nice,” Taranza scolded.</p><p>“Fine, fine,” she said.</p><p>Then, under her breath, she said “Can’t even dig yourself out of this hole and you call yourself a-”</p><p>But she was cut off by Magolor storming out of the room.</p><p>“Susie! You shouldn't be so cruel to Magolor all the time!” Taranza yelled.</p><p>“Oh, come on! It's a highly enjoyable pastime,” she said with a smirk.</p><p>“<em>Susie...</em>”</p><p>“AHA!” Magolor shouted from another room.</p><p>Susie and Taranza looked at each other, then both got up and hurried to the control room. When they got there, the screen was alight with overlapping pictures and Halcandran text.</p><p>Magolor turned around. “Okay, I might have figured something out!” he said enthusiastically. “I could try and do the same thing I did when I landed on Popstar!” His hands returned to the keyboard. “So if I were to just put in some custom coordinates, and… oh what was it…” The Lor began whirring to life.</p><p>“Wh- this is a terrible idea!” Susie said. “There are countless things that could go wrong-”</p><p>“What, like you have a better idea?” Magolor said sarcastically.</p><p>Susie grumbled. “Yes, actually. Not doing this!” She marched over to the keyboard.</p><p>“Hey! Get your hands away from the keys!” Magolor yelled.</p><p>She began typing in her own coordinates. “Trust me, I know what I'm doing-”</p><p>“Hey! Stop! You're gonna mess it up!”</p><p>“Stop!”</p><p>“No, you stop!”</p><p>“No y-”</p><p>“BOTH OF YOU, QUIET!” Taranza yelled. “WHAT IS THAT?”</p><p>He was pointing at a massive swirling void that appeared in front of them. On the other side was an array of bright colors. And the ship seemed to be accelerating right towards it.</p><p>“Oh no.”</p><p>Magolor immediately returned to the ship’s controls. “Shoot shoot shoot, what did you do?!” he accused, turning to Susie.</p><p>“<em>Me</em>? This was your idea!”</p><p>“NOW’S NO TIME FOR ARGUING!” Taranza screamed. “Can you close the vortex?” he asked.</p><p>Magolor’s hands moved over the keys at lightning speed. Various messages popped up, until a big red X appeared.</p><p>“<em>What</em>? What do you mean, ‘Error’? This always works!” The portal was approaching steadily.</p><p>“If you can't close the portal, try turning the ship,” Susie said. Magolor began typing again. The oars began cranking faster, and the ship gradually angled itself to the left. But the pull off the vortex kept dragging them closer.</p><p>“We're not gonna get out fast enough!” Magolor shouted.</p><p>Susie was thinking, one hand resting on her chin. Suddenly, she clapped her fist and her palm together. “Then we have to go in.”</p><p>“WHAT?” the other two shouted.</p><p>“If there's no way out, we have to be prepared for what's on the other side,” she said.</p><p>Her logic was sound. Reluctantly, Magolor typed again and the ship turned towards the vortex. It was almost as tall as the ship at this point. They were mere feet away from being sucked in. “Brace yourselves!” he shouted.</p><p>Everyone grabbed onto something nearby as they felt the ship get shaken to its core. The sound of the rumbling was deafening. A few groans could be heard over the noise where it was straining to stay together. A wave of color washed over the top of them and suddenly, the shaking stopped. The worst of it was done. They all sighed in relief.</p><p>“Oh, <em>phew</em>. This baby's still in one piece!” Magolor said with a smile.</p><p>“...what?”</p><p>The other two turned to see Taranza looking at the bow of the ship. When they followed his eyes, they were greeted by soft sunshine, and a landscape of grassy hills, dotted with trees.</p><p>“What is this place?” Susie said.</p><p>“AGH,” Magolor yelled. “Yup, we're officially out of fuel.” The trees began rising up from the ground. “Alright, we're landing.”</p><p>The ship slowed down as it approached the ground. It came to a sudden and turbulent stop, the hull dragging in the dirt, and then it was over. They all reoriented themselves and looked out the window.</p><p>“...Where are we?” Taranza said.</p><p>Magolor sighed. “What have we gotten ourselves into…”</p><p>“This looks very similar to Popstar, but…” Susie trailed off.</p><p>“Is it?” Taranza asked.</p><p>“If it is, I've never seen this part of it before. Which… could be the case…”</p><p>“No, it's not,” Magolor replied. “The Lor’s never been here, according to the database.”</p><p>Silence.</p><p>“Should we… step outside and investigate?” Taranza suggested.</p><p>“That’s probably the only thing we <em>can</em> do right now,” Magolor replied.</p><p>He pressed a few buttons and the airlock opened. Bright sunlight streamed in. The sounds of birds chirping could be heard faintly. One by one, they stepped onto the dirt below.</p><p>They were sitting in the middle of a beautiful meadowy landscape. A few miles behind them, a vast blue ocean began and stretched all the way to the horizon. Further away, rugged mountains burst from the earth. No signs of people or civilization could be found, apart from a few dirt trails in the nearby hills.</p><p>Susie was thinking. “It might be a bad idea to try calling for help. We don’t know who or what could find us.”</p><p>But their conversation was interrupted by the squealing of tires.</p><p>“Do you hear that?”</p><p>Suddenly the source of the sound came into view. It was an old automobile of some sort, very long in the front and short in the back. And sitting in the passenger seat were…</p><p>“Is that King Dedede?!” Taranza said.</p><p>The other two stared intently as the car came closer. Magolor gasped. “Yeah, it is him! HEY! OVER HERE!”</p><p>The three of them began wildly waving their hands around and shouting. The car took a sharp turn and sped towards them. The three ran over to greet the king, but they stopped when they got a better look at him.</p><p>It was Dedede in the car, but there was someone sitting next to him they didn’t recognize - a short, purple snail. When they saw the three approaching, they both shouted and hit the brakes.</p><p>“Oh, we’re so lucky we found you!” Magolor said.</p><p>“Eh?! What are you blabberin’ about? I ain’t never met any of you in my life!” Dedede shouted.</p><p><em>...What?</em> they all thought. Taranza whispered to Susie, “<em>Psst. Why is he speaking like that?</em>”</p><p>“What are you talking about, dude? We know each other,” Magolor said, a bit concerned. “The only person I don’t know is the snail.”</p><p>The snail looked offended. “Well excuse you! I have a name, y’know, and it’s Escargoon!” he shouted.</p><p>A pause. “Yeah, sorry, I really don't know you,” Magolor said dismissively.</p><p>Escargoon gasped dramatically. “Anyways… you seriously don’t remember any of us?” Magolor said.</p><p>“Nope.”</p><p>None of them knew what to say. “Not even defeating Void with Kirby and us?” Taranza asked.</p><p>“WHAT?! You three know Kirby?!” Dedede yelled.</p><p>“Of course we know Kirby. He’s our friend.” Magolor said.</p><p>Dedede grumbled. “I don't need no more aliens comin’ to Dreamland and messin’ with my kingdom!” He pointed a gloved hand at them. “I ORDER YOU ALL TO LEAVE THIS KINGDOM IMMEDIATELY!”</p><p>Susie pulled out a gun, cocked it, and pointed it directly at the king. “We're not leaving until you tell us what's going on,” she said coldly.</p><p>Dedede and his snail sidekick gasped and recoiled. “Oh no, I'm not dealing with another crazy alien girl!” Escargoon shouted. He turned the car around and drove away, shouting, “WE ARE OUTTA HERE!” A cloud of dust and car fumes was blown in their faces. They all started coughing.</p><p>“Hey! What was that for?!” Magolor said.</p><p>Susie put the gun away. “Something's going on. Not sure what, but until we find out, we can't trust anyone. In the meantime, let's follow that car.”</p><p>“Susie, the Lor isn't exactly designed for short-range air travel-”</p><p>She pressed a big red button on a handheld remote, and a giant pink mech, shaped like a spinning top with arms, appeared out of thin air, with a seat for Susie at the top. Taranza and Magolor both stepped back in shock.</p><p>A bright orange visor slid down over her face as she waved her arm. “Hop in!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WOOOOO ITS DONE<br/>sorry this took forever to update!!! i really lost motivation for a while, but its back now!!!! yaaaay!!!<br/>also: as of 12/10/20 i have rewritten the first chapter, go reread it if u want</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Turns out the mech was, in fact, a spinning top. </p><p>Its two arms whirled around the body, keeping the machine afloat. Susie was piloting it, with Taranza and Magolor at her side. A strong wind whipped past them. They trailed closely behind Dedede’s automobile, just far enough away so he didn't notice he was being followed. </p><p>“Nothing but green for miles,” Magolor commented. </p><p>“It's quite beautiful from up here,” Taranza said. </p><p>“Look!” Susie exclaimed. A small village came into view; a cluster of houses nestled in a meadow, overshadowed by a grand castle on a plateau. </p><p>“Could that be Dedede’s castle?” Taranza said. </p><p>“Whose else would it be?” Magolor replied. </p><p>“Yes...right…” </p><p>“Well, I say we ask the villagers some questions,” Susie said. “There’s no real point in going to Dedede for help.”</p><p>“Sounds good.”</p><p>--- </p><p>Just outside of Cappy Town, Tiff was watching Kirby, her brother, and the rest of the Cappy kids playing. She was sitting under a tree, enjoying a book about marine biology. She wasn’t a very athletic person, preferring quiet activities like reading. The opposite was true for her brother, who was kicking a ball around and cheering. Kirby was following closely in his step. She smiled.</p><p>Suddenly, she realized she could hear a faint sort of... screaming? Squealing? She wasn't sure where it was coming from. </p><p>“Hey, do you guys hear that?” she said. </p><p>“Hear what?” replied Tuff. </p><p>The noise got louder. It sounded like… </p><p>She turned around and saw Tokkori flying over and squawking at the top of his tiny bird lungs. “Hey, it’s Tokkori!” she exclaimed. She and the other kids ran over to meet him. </p><p>“What is it, Tokkori?” Tiff asked. </p><p>He was out of breath. “I saw- huff- there was these aliens in town- huff- they was askin’ ‘round about Kirby! huff- And they're sayin’ they're from- huff- another dimension! huff- Whatever that means!”</p><p>The kids all gasped. “Another dimension?” Tiff questioned. </p><p>“You think they wanna fight Kirby?” Tuff asked. </p><p>“Dunno. But this sorta thing is never good news!” Tokkori replied. </p><p>“Kirby, you have to hide!” Tiff said. “Come on, let's take you back to the castle.”</p><p>She grabbed his hand and ran off with Tuff towards the road leading to the castle. They were about to leave the village when Tiff heard something. </p><p>“Excuse me, but I'm wondering if you know the whereabouts of a...Kirby?”</p><p>Tiff stopped in her tracks. “Tuff, wait!” she whispered. Then she ran over to the side of one of the buildings, creeping against the wall, and carefully peeked around the corner. </p><p>There was a group of three strangers gathered outside one of the Cappy’s front porches. There was a fancy-looking boy with silver hair and horns wearing a green cape, a figure in a blue hood with pointed ears, and at the front, a woman with long pink hair in business attire, holding a blue rectangular clipboard. The woman was speaking. “We need to speak with him.”</p><p>“Uhh-nope! Can't say I do!” said the Cappy nervously before slamming the door in her face. </p><p>The woman scoffed. “That’s the third house in a row. Do these people not understand hospitality?”</p><p>“Nah, it's probably just the whole “another dimension” thing. Has a tendency to freak some people out,” said the one in the blue hood. </p><p>Tiff and Tuff stared at them, fascinated. “Woah…Tokkori was right! These people really are from another dimension!” Tuff said in a hushed voice. </p><p>“Yeah...well, we shouldn't stick around for too long,” Tiff replied, turning back to the wall to face Kirby. But he wasn't there. </p><p>Tiff gasped. “Oh no! Kirby's gone!” </p><p>“Uhh, Tiff?” said Tuff, pointing at the middle of the plaza, where Kirby had wandered off to. </p><p>“Kirby! Come back here!” Tiff whispered loudly. But he was distracted, staring at a passing butterfly. She facepalmed. </p><p>Suddenly she heard the strangers talking again. “Well, since we're not likely to find any information here, what do you say we try going to the castle?” </p><p>Kirby turned towards the sound with a confused poyo?. When he saw the strangers, he started cheering “Poyo! Poyo!”</p><p>“No!” Tiff whispered. She rushed out of her hiding spot to try and grab him. </p><p>But she was cut off by the sound of the three strangers shouting, “KIRBY!”. She stopped in her tracks, just barely avoiding being tackled as they crowded around him and all began talking over each other.  </p><p>“Thank goodness, you're here!”</p><p>“We almost got lost!”</p><p>“Do you know what's going on here?” </p><p>All Kirby did was stare at them, his confusion obvious. “Poyo?”</p><p>The three froze, then groaned in unison. “This isn't our Kirby, is it?” the green one said. </p><p>“HEY!” Tiff shouted. They all turned their heads, surprised, to see the two standing together with their arms crossed. Tiff pointed at them and said, “Who are you, and how do you know Kirby?”</p><p>“Yeah! Are you some kinda evil aliens out for revenge?” Tuff said. </p><p>All three of them looked around, perplexed. “Is...that a normal thing that happens..?” the blue one said, shrugging.</p><p>They both sighed. “Unfortunately,” Tiff said.</p><p>The pink-haired woman stepped forward. “Forgive me for asking, but...how do you know Kirby?”</p><p>She hesitated. “Well, we've known him ever since he landed on Dreamland,” Tiff replied. “He's our friend.”</p><p>“Landed on Dreamland, you say…” the woman said as she began writing something on her clipboard. “Uh- what did you say your names were again?”</p><p>“I'm Tiff.”</p><p>“And I'm Tuff!”</p><p>“We live in the castle.”</p><p>“Hm. Well, I believe a proper introduction is necessary. I am Susie Haltmann, president of the Haltmann Works Company and-”</p><p>“Okay, okay, we get it. You're pretentious,” the blue one said, floating up next to her. He pointed to her with a gloved hand, saying, “Sorry about her. I'm Magolor.”</p><p>“I'm Taranza. Nice to meet you!”</p><p>“So how'd you guys end up here?” Tiff asked. </p><p>All three of them groaned. “Long story short, we accidentally got sucked into an interdimensional portal and boom! Now we're here,” said Magolor. </p><p>“His fault entirely,” Susie said. </p><p>He grumbled. “No, no it wasn’t-”</p><p>“ANYHOW,” Taranza interrupted, “we’re…a bit lost, considering everything that has happened. Do you think you could...orient us? With your home?”</p><p>“Sure!” said Tiff. “We can give you a tour of Cappy Town!”</p><p>“Oh, thank you!” he replied. </p><p>“C'mon, this way!” The two kids ran off towards the center of the village, with Kirby tagging along behind them with a series of poyos. The three ran off to try to catch up. </p><p>Susie turned to Taranza and whispered, “What are you doing? Why did you agree to follow these random children around?”</p><p>“Listen. We don't know where we are, and we need fuel. These children are friends with Kirby, so we can probably trust them. They could take us to someone who can help us.”</p><p>Susie sighed. “Alright. Fair point.”</p><p>“Besides, doesn’t it almost feel like a vacation?” Magolor said half-jokingly.</p><p>“No,” she replied vehemently.</p><p>“Eh, your loss.”</p><p>And so they went.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>